Umbrella
by DayaBaybee
Summary: Sometimes, the most simples objects, make feelings appear.


Hey! So,today I was listening "Umbrella" by Rihanna,and came up with this idea. I have 25 one shot's and stories to post,so...This is the first one. It's really short,but I think that'll be worth it. About the summary.. That's how me and my boyfriend are dating now ^-^

* * *

A rainy,rainy day. Was raining so much,that I think that the whole city could be down water in 5 minutes. Rocky was sick,and Tinka had already went out of school with Ty. Gunther had a umbrella,but Cece was waiting for the rain to stop. Gunther saw Cece,and after think a lot, he decided to help her.

"Cece."

"Yes,Gunther?" She asked.

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Why would I want this?"

"I have a umbrella."

He had a point. And Cece wanted to go home,so she agreed.

"Fine."

They started walking,when Gunther approached Cece closer to him.

"Gunther,why did you did this?"

"You don't want to get all wet,want you?"

"Yeah,yeah,you have a point."

He slipped his arm around Cece's waist,and Cece approached to him. His body was so warm,Cece as well and let's just say that Cece enjoyed that moment as  
much as she could.

She closed her eyes,to enjoy it,but she didn't felt herself getting out of his warm embrace. Then,when she was almost in the middle of the street, a car appeared,and Gunther grabbed her arm,pulling her to him.

They connected eyes for a minute,then Gunther yelled at her furiously:

"What the heck you thought you were doing? You almost was crashed by a car!"

"I...I don't know."

"Please,Cece! Pay attention. Now let me see if you're okay." He said,looking at her face and then her arms. He turned her around,to see her again,then he said:

"You're okay."

" I know I am."

"Are you feeling any pain,or are you frightened?"

"No,Gunther! Thank you."

They walked home and Gunther carefully opened the door to Cece. 'What a gentleman.' Cece thought.

"Gunther,thanks for walk me home."

"You're welcome,Cece." Gunther said smiling. As Gunther started walk to the elevator Cece was closing the door,but opened it to say one last thing.

"And thanks for saving me,Gunther."

"Anything for a pretty woman."

And then both closed the doors.

* * *

Gunther was in his home. Tinka was there, asking him:

"Gunther,which one? Better the black sequin jacket or pink sequin jacket?"

"Pink. You're all girly-girl last times."

"Gunther,stop it. I'm just trying to pick my outfit for tomorrow."

"Because of Ty."

"Well...Let's say that it is. At least I admit it, but you don't ever admit that you like Cece. You invited her to the funeral,when you could've invited anyone else."

"I just don't wanted to go alone."

"Better go with Cece than alone? You really like her. You call her our frenemy and then go with Cece it's better than go alone."

"I don't."

"It's okay if you do. I actually like her,and I really wanted to be her friend. Or sister-in-law." Tinka said chuckling.

"Tinka,shut up!" Gunther said along with the chuckle.

"Then,will you admit it? For me?"

"Fine..." Gunther said. "I like her."

* * *

"I like him."

"You what?" Rocky asked Cece.

"I don't know! Suddenly I started to feel it."

"Cece,it's not suddenly. Don't you see that you always felt it?"

"What do you mean? I started liking him by now."

"No. You always like him, but never noticed. Cece, you really cared about Gunther when you thought he was going to move to the 'Old Country' and denied sooo much  
when you 'had a crush on him, by Teen True Life' that your denial was saying: 'I love him.' You remember when we were 5?"

"Yes,somethings...Not all."

"Do you remember when you thought Gunther was cute when you first met him?"

"No I don't."

"Then...Try it."

Cece started to suddenly remember. A smile automatically formed on Cece's lips.

"See?"

"You're right. By the way,are you going to school tomorrow?"

"I don't know...I guess."

"What's with you?"

"Well,I'm in a huge fever. But it wont lasts much."

"I hope. Because as you aren't in school with me, weird things happens."

"Haha, guess your crush on Gunther isn't weird. It's annoying."

"Shut up!"

"Then,I'll go home. But I'll be back, when something weird happens."

"Fine, see you later."

* * *

As I arrive home, I took my shoes off and sat on the couch. Flynn got out of his room and sat on my lap.

"Hey,Flynn."

"Hey,Cece...I missed you."

"Really? Are you kidding me? My first surprise today was when you sat on my lap,then now you say that you missed me? Someone please pinch me."

He made an angry face and said:

"With all my pleasure." He was going to pinch me,but I cut him off and said:

"No! You don't need to. By the way,are you needing something?"

"Yes...I'm needing a new game."

"Uh,so that's why you said you missed me!" I said tickling him as he fell to the couch.

"No,but I really missed you. Then,when are you going to bought it?"

"Well...As I don't know what's this game,and how much does that cost,I'll give you 100 bucks."

"Really,Cece? Oh,my God,I love you."

Flynn got up jumping like a penguin that wanted a fish while I followed him to the door. As I opened the door, I saw Gunther standing there but Flynn  
passed by him,jumping up and down,and I looked at Flynn.

* * *

With her eyes sparkly as sequin. Cece watched Flynn walked out of her house door's. Her chocolate eyes were bright and beautiful. When Flynn disappeared,Cece  
turned to me.

"Gunther,why are you here?" She asked smiling.

"Well,I was about to knock on your door. But straight to the point,I came here to give you this."

I said,giving her a umbrella. She looked strangely and said:

"Thank you...I guess."

"Well,you must be confused...I gave it to you because I don't want you to be all wet walking around."

"Why?"She asked me."Maybe Justin Bieber, a hot guy or any of One Direction guys could see me and call me to live with any of them." She completed laughing and smiling a bit.

"No! I'd not want to imagine your body walking around all wet,or being touched for any of these dirty guys."

"Haha,'kay."She said blushing slightly. I shouldn't have said this.

"Then,want to come in?"

"Sure..." I said.

We sat on the couch and after a 3 minutes awkward silence,she said:

"You want anything to drink,Gunther?"

"Yeah,a water."

She got up,and I noticed what she was wearing. A jean shorts really short and a long sleeve shirt. She was hot. How could I never notice this? Cece came back with a  
cup of water, then sat beside me. She gave me the cup and my hand touched her slightly. She felt, and rubbed my hand with her thumb. I smiled at her. She has a soft hand. She leaned a bit, and I was giving in. I leaned too. She looked at my lips, and leaned more. When we were about to kiss, Flynn opened the door and entered. We turned away as fast as possible and Flynn gave us a weird look. He went to sit with us, and asked:

"Were you two going to do something that I interrupted?"

I blushed and chuckled. I wish I'd do something to Cece. Kiss or hug her. Flynn and Cece looked at me as I chuckled. I just shrugged and said:

"No,Flynn. Your sister don't like me and I don't like her. Not more than friends."

"Yeah, Flynn. I was just talking to Gunther."

"But you two were about to kiss?" He asked, making me blush. Cece was red as a tomato.

"No! I was just...Taking off a fly. That was on-" Cece tried to explain.

"On his mouth? You were going to take off a fly that was on his mouth with your mouth?" Flynn asked.

"No,actually I asked her to do this. Flynn,you want to go to the park?"

"What?" Cece asked protesting.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her to her room. I locked the door and said:

"Cece,you prefer to go to the park with him, or explain what we were going to do,Cece?" I said grabbing her arm.

"But we weren't going to do nothing."

"By your way to look at my lips, I can say that you're lying."

"No! I wasn't going to kiss you. Now let's go to the park." Cece said angrily.

* * *

We got out of her room and Flynn asked:

"Didn't you two get out of here while I was talking just to make out,did you?"

"No! Now,you want to go to the park?" I asked him.

"Yeah! I don't want to walk,Gunther...Buy me a bike." Flynn said and I laughed.

"No,let me carry you,so." I said taking Flynn in my arms.

* * *

I smiled to myself when I saw Gunther making Flynn laugh. I walked to them and kissed Flynn's cheek,then we went to the park. You had to see, Gunther was kidding with Flynn all the time, and they looked like two bests friends. I felt so...Happy. Maybe in love. Oh,what the heck, stop smiling to yourself like an idiot,Cece! As we were entering the park, I sat urgently on the bank and Gunther putted Flynn on the floor. As Flynn walked to the toys,I watched Gunther walk over to me. He sat beside me,and I started to play Sonic in my iPhone. Then moved to listen music. I was playing now 'Stereo Hearts' by Gym Class Heroes. Such a good song. Gunther looked at me,and asked:

"What are you listening?"

"Stereo Hearts."

"I never heard it. I can?"

"Sure."

I gave him one of my earphones and we started to hear it. It was a so beautiful melody. I love that song more than anything. I looked at Gunther and he was kind of confused.

"What,Gunther?"

"I don't understand the music."

"It's a love song."

"Obviously,but..I don't understand it."

"He's saying that his heart is a stereo,and the beat of it beats for her,forming a melody."

"Wow...It's beautiful."

"I know. That's why I love it."

"Let me see your playlist." He asked,so I gave my phone to him. He looked over and over,all my playlist. Maybe 2000 musics. He looked at me,and said:

"Cece..You're a romantic girl."

"What?" I asked blushing. Of course I was,I love romance and love. I am totally romantic,and almost unbelievable.

"Your musics are saying this."

"Yeah..I love it."

"What?"

"Romance.I love it."

"Well...I love a romantic girl."

* * *

We were now at my last music, "Stand Up".  
_**  
Then I'll steal us a car  
And we will drive to the stars  
I'll give you the moon  
It's the least I can do  
If you give me the chance**_

I looked up at the sky,then at Gunther. He was already looking at me. I smiled,and he kissed my cheek. I blushed,and grabbed his hand. Flynn had now went back,and when he saw my hand holding Gunther's one,he yelled:

"HEY! GUNTHER! DON'T TOUCH MY SISTER,SHE'S A SAINT! YOUR DIRTY MAN!"

We laughed at Flynn's behave and Gunther picked him up,then Flynn leaned his head in Gunther's chest,and fell asleep. I was just looking. Gunther was treating Flynn so good,that I could...I don't know.

We got home,and my mom was on the couch. She looked up at Gunther and shook her head, acknowledging his presence. He smiled,and said:

"Goodnight, . I just came here to walk Cece and Flynn home. As you can see,he fell asleep and I had to carry him."

For the look in my mom's face, she was shocked at Gunther's behave.

"Well...You can call me Georgia,and it's okay. Thank you for ensure Cece and Flynn's safeness. You're Cece's boyfriend,I guess?"

"Uh,no. I'm just a friend. Cece,I had a wonderful day. I hope we'll have more of them often."

"Me too."

We hugged and he left my house. My mom looked at me awkwardly and I asked:

"What?"

"Why aren't you dating him?"

"Because he don't likes me."

"He likes you. And he's very gentle and polite."

"Yes...I like him too."

"Aww...My Cece is falling in love. Cece, tell him."

"Mom,I can't. I mean...I'll think about it."

"Fine. Want dinner?"

"No,thanks mom. I need my bed." I started to walk to my room,and turned to my mom. She looked at me and I hugged her.

"Thanks for being the best mom ever."

"Cece,is everything okay? That Gunther boy is really helping you!"

"Hahaha,I'm going to bed. Bye,mom,goodnight."

"Goodnight,Ce."

I went to my room and quickly got a shower,then changed and entered bed. I remembered Flynn and got up: I went to his room and looked at him. He was sleeping and softly snoring. I kissed his forehead,and when I looked down,Mr. Woubz had fell to the floor. So I catch it and putted beside him. He opened his eyes,and said:

"Cece?"

"Yes,Flynn."

"I love you."

"Me too,Flynn."

"Cece,I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"Lose you. What if Gunther take you away from me? And if you two start dating,and you forget me?"

"This will not happen,Flynn. I'm your sister,and I'll never,ever leave your side."

"Thanks,Cece. Can you sleep here,please?"

"Uh..no. Your bed is a little bit...Short. Let's go to my room."

I led him to my room,and he layed in my bed. I went behind him,and watched him fall asleep,but after 3 hours,I got a text.

G: Hey. U there?

C: Hi. Yeah,I'm. How did u got my number?

G: When I was looking your playlist.

C: Geez. I need to change my phone mode. Kay,now is mute.

G: Why u want it mute?

C: 'Cuz Flynn's here.

G: Aren't Flynn asleep?

C: He was,but when I was going to sleep,I went to his room,kissed his forehead,and got from the floor to put it beside him.

G: Why are you sleeping in his room?

C: We're in my room. Because he was afraid.

G: Of what?

C: If you promise me not to laugh...

G:Promise.

C: Well...He thought you were going to steal me away from him,and he told me that he was worried about we start to date and I forget him.

G: I'd never do this.

C: Yeah,I mean, why'd you date me?

G: It's not impossible. lol

C: I love Flynn more than anything,he's my little brother.

G: I know. BTW, I was watching the news,and that hot time girl,she was really hot and-

C: TELL ME. xP

G: Someone's jealous.

C: I'm just curious.

G: So,she said that tomorrow was going to rain,you better carry the umbrella I gave to you along with you.

C: 'Kay.

G: I g2g. Goodnight,love.

C: Love?

G: Yeah,I talk like that normally.

C: Goodnight,angel.

G: Lol,you're too much,Cece.

I quickly turned my phone off,and went sleep.

* * *

I woke up and like Gunther had said, was raining. I got up, and after 15 minutes,I took my umbrella and was already leaving my house.

As I arrived school, I closed my umbrella and ran into school. I bumped into someone,looking up to see Gunther. He smiled and said:

"Woah,what's the hurry,Cece?"

"Class didn't started yet?"

"No,we have same schedule today and class didn't down,Cece."

"Uh...Thank you."

"Where's your umbrella?"

"What? It's here an-Where's my umbrella?"

"You lost it."

"Gee!"

"Let's go,class is starting."

* * *

We went to class,and worked in pairs all the time. He was all the time making jokes and making me laugh. At third period, was me,Tinka and Gunther. Tinka begged Gunther to sit with me, just me and her. He agreed and sat with another guy. Tinka looked at me,and I smiled. She smiled back and said:

"Cece,do you like my brother?"

"Yes,I do."

"Like like?"

"If you don't tell him..Yes."

"Cece, we like you too,and I really want to be your friend."

"Aww Tinka.. Of course we can be friends! Come here,give me a hug."

I hugged Tinka and we started to talk. Tinka and me like same things! We like same musics, actors and actresses,movies and even books. Gunther was looking at us from his seat,and he smiled at me. I smiled back and he turned to Tinka. She smiled at him and he got happy. Me and Tinka are turning best friends,and that's making me got closer to Gunther too. In lunch, Tinka asked me what lipgloss to use.

"Pink or red?"

"Well,I prefer pink,but Ty's going to take your gloss off, then any of both is good."

"Cece!"

We didn't had any periods together anymore, so me and Gunther went to the doors of the school. Tinka went out with Ty, so it was just me and Gunther. I was starting to walk,but Gunther stopped me.

"Hey! Are you crazy? Cece,is raining! You can got the flu!"

"But I have to go home."

"Let's go,I have an umbrella"

We started to walk,and I said:

"There we are in the same umbrella that we got friends,"

"I wish it'd be the same where we'd be more than this."

As I was already glued to him,I went out of his warm embrace,and looked at his eyes. They were deep. Sparkly and beautiful. I steeped closer to him and led my hands to his chest. Still looking at his eyes, I stepped closer,leaving no space between us. He looked shocked,and didn't even grabbed me back. I tip-toed and kissed putted his hands on my waist,and pulled me closer. We pulled away and he said:

"Is this a 'I agree'?"

"No. This is a 'I like you'."

"I like you too."

"I know...Now, just kiss me."

* * *

Uh...I think was cool :)


End file.
